La Jeune Fille en Pleurs
by Finduilas l'elfe
Summary: voici l'histoire de Niniel et de Turambar vu par Niniel


rebonjour à tous!! merci de me lire et s'il vous plait, dites moi ce que vous en pensez  
p.s.: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien et les phrases encadées par des «» appartiennent également à lui. L'histoire, bien que basée sur celle de Tolkien est par contre à moi

* * *

**La Jeune Fille en Pleurs**

Les mots que l'hideuse créature prononça furent, bien qu'ils fussent véridiques, plus difficiles à assimiler, pour la jeune femme, que tout ce que l'on lui avait apprit depuis sa rencontre ce soir de pluie, quelques années plus tôt.

* * *

Elle suivit le jeune homme qui lui tenait la main, ignorant qui il pouvait être et la raison pour laquelle elle s'y trouvait. Elle ne savait plus où elle était ni même qui elle pouvait être. Son passé lui était complètement inconnu et elle n'avait en mémoire aucune trace de la personne qu'elle était. Elle marchait, suivant un jeune homme qui ne lui était pas tout à fait indifférent, ignorant tout de lui. Elle ne se souvenait même plus depuis quand elle le connaissait, mais ce n'était plus important. Elle ne cherchait pas plus à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que ce qui pouvait être arrivé. Elle n'avait aucune crainte ni aucun sentiment, aucun remords ni aucune joie, puisqu'elle ignorait même ce que ces mots pouvaient signifier. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était marcher sans chercher plus loin, elle saurait tout lorsque le moment viendrait.

* * *

La pluie tombait à l'extérieur et ce lui était complètement égal. Níniel observait les gouttelettes qui tombaient de feuille en feuille, attendant le retour de son bien aimé. Derrière le feuillage des arbres, elle pouvait apercevoir le lointain soleil descendre à l'horizon. Elle put enfin apercevoir la grande silhouette de celui qui partageait sa vie, suivi de près par quelques hommes. Turambar était un homme d'une beauté inouïe. Il ne ressemblait nullement aux autres personnes du village. Il était grand, avec des cheveux noirs comme les corbeaux et des yeux gris. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la première fois, elle n'avait su dire pourquoi, mais elle avait eut l'étrange sensation d'avoir trouvé ce qu'elle avait tant cherché. Il s'approcha doucement de leur demeure, de sa démarche si caractéristique. Il pouvait, lorsqu'il le désirait, adopter une démarche extrêmement silencieuse. Lorsqu'il eut ouvert la porte, elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement.  
- Bonjour à vous, bel étranger, murmura-t-elle.  
- Bien le bonjour ma demoiselle. répondit-il.  
Et tous deux partirent d'un rire uni. Elle ignorait pour quelle raison elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de son nouvel époux. Ceux-ci étaient calmes et rassurants. Elle aurait voulut rester ainsi pendant des heures. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa de nouveau.  
- Qui a-t-il de nouveau dans le monde ? demanda-t-elle  
- Tant de chose mais bien peu qui importe. Tout ce qui importe à présent, c'est nous…  
- Et lui, murmura-t-elle en touchant son ventre.  
- Tu veux dire ?  
Elle lui fit un petit sourire affirmatif et lui rendit son sourire. Malgré toute cette joie, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la malédiction qui pesait sur sa famille. Peut importe ce qu'il pourrait faire, le sang qui coulerait dans les veines de ce petit ou de cette petite serait celui du Húrin, et la malédiction qui pesait sur sa famille le veillerait à chaque instant.  
- Ne crains rien, à partir de cet instant, tout ira bien, affirma sa tendre moitié pour le rassurer.  
- J'aimerais tant que tu aies raison. Hélas, à chaque instant, la malédiction nous guette.  
- Ce n'est qu'une pensée, chasse-la, et tout ira bien.  
- Je l'espère, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant.

* * *

Il sortit dans les bois ce soir-là. Sous la faible pluie qui n'avait pas complètement cessé de tomber, il regarda au loin. Il vit un jeune garçon, dans un endroit lointain. Une petite maison qui lui était pourtant si familière. Il se revit courant dans les bois, avec sa petite sœur. C'était une jeune fille magnifique que tous considéraient comme la plus belle enfant des hommes. Sa beauté pouvait même rivaliser avec celles des jeunes filles elfes.  
- Pauvre enfant, s'entendit-il prononcer.  
Urwen, sa jeune sœur, courait à travers les bois à la recherche de son frère, puis, elle disparut entraînant avec elle de longues années de joie et de bonheur.  
- Lalaith ! Lalaith! Cria-t-il pour lui-même, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait l'entendre.  
Il resta debout un long moment à contempler le vide, ne voyant pas plus les arbres que la pluie qui tombait devant ses yeux. La perte de sa sœur, emportée par la peste alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, avait été une terrible épreuve pour lui. Le mal avait commencé à cette époque. Il aurait tout donné pour retrouver ces années de jeunesse et de joie. Il était pourtant loin de cette merveilleuse demeure, loin du mal qui s'y était produit et, pourtant, il ne pouvait chasser cette peine qui le hantait.  
- Le maître du destin, pauvre fou… Tu n'es maître de rien. Les événements se sont produits malgré tout ce que tu as fait pour les contrer, pensa-t-il tout haut.  
Alors que l'obscurité gagnait les vastes bois de la forêt de Brethil, l'homme continuait son chemin. Il fut rapidement forcé de rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il se retrouva devant Haudh-en-Elleth, le Tertre de la demoiselle Elfe.  
- «Dites au Mormegil que Finduilas est ici», dit une voix dans sa tête.  
Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il échoue ? S'il avait put la retrouver, peut-être les choses auraient-elles étés différentes, et son destin moins triste. Les pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête alors qu'il ne pouvait agir. Les événements s'étaient déroulés malgré toutes les tentatives qu'il avait faites pour les empêcher de se produire. Hélas, son nom, malgré les tentatives pour le garder secret, était tout de même Túrin, et il était le fils de Húrin, porteur de la malédiction de Melkor. Il s'éloigna de l'endroit où il avait trouvé sa bien-aimée, quelques années plus tôt, et partit la retrouver.

* * *

Après quelques temps, Níniel aperçut enfin la sombre silhouette qui revenait sur ses pas. Malgré toute la joie qu'elle avait éprouvée en réalisant qu'elle portait la vie en elle, la réaction de son époux, bien que parfaitement normale vu les circonstances, avait jeté un sombre voile sur son visage. La nuit suivante fut longue pour les deux jeunes gens. Cependant, lorsque le matin revint, leur longue histoire était déjà tout oubliée et leur vie reprenait de plus belle.

* * *

La vie de la jeune femme se résumait, comme celle de toutes les autres femmes du village, à s'occuper du logis et de la nourriture mais, dès que les hommes partaient dans les bois, elles se réunissaient pour discuter de tout et de rien en accomplissant toute sorte de choses. C'est lors d'une de ces discussions, quelques jours plus tard, que l'une des femmes qu'elle tenait en très grand estime lui apprit une terrible nouvelle. Il y avait, selon les dires, une terrible créature qui venait vers eux. C'était un terrible dragon aux dons spectaculaires et il semblait se diriger droit vers leur village. Cette histoire inquiéta grandement Níniel qui savait que cette menace forcerait son amant à partir en guerre. Il lui avait promis de ne partir se battre que si leur village était menacé. Le soir venu, lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls dans leur demeure, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, elle lui demanda enfin si cette rumeur était véridique.  
- Je crois bien que oui, ma tendre. Cela fait deux jours que nous avons reçu cette information. Je ne souhaitais pas t'inquiéter puisque nous n'en avions pas encore eu la confirmation.  
- Tu va donc devoir partir de nouveau.  
- Oui, puisque je me dois de protéger mon village et ses habitants ; mais le plus important, c'est toi. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous permettre de vivre longuement et dans la plus paisible des paix.  
- J'ai peur pourtant, l'idée que je puisse te perdre m'est insupportable.  
- Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je pars au combat.  
- Mais la première fois que tu te confrontes à une créature de ce genre.  
- Ce n'est pourtant pas tout à fait la vérité, mais ce n'est point important.  
- Et bien, dans ce cas, que l'amour que je te porte puisse te protéger.  
- Je m'en souviendrai.  
Le matin suivant, alors que tous les hommes s'étaient rencontrés pour mettre sur pied un plan sans faille, Níniel attendait patiemment la venue de son époux. Elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir tout ce que cette affreuse créature pouvait faire, sachant que son mari devrait la combattre. Elle sut pourtant que leur départ aurait lieu le lendemain. Et, à partir de cet instant, elle crut perdre ce qu'elle avait toujours cherché, ignorant ce que cela pouvait être.  
Lorsque le moment de son départ arriva, Níniel ne put se contenter d'attendre le retour triomphant de son bien aimé et partit à sa recherche. Brandir, qui était épris de la jeune femme, la suivi mais, à cause de son infirmité, il ne put la retenir. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin près du gouffre, elle put apercevoir le corps de l'immense créature. À ses côtés, elle put apercevoir son mari. Il était étendu sur le sol mais semblait encore vivant. Elle courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Malgré toutes ses blessures, il respirait. Elle le regarda un moment puis, tout près elle entendit une voix. Elle mit un moment à comprendre que c'était l'affreux dragon qui prononçait des mots dans un langage qui lui était familier.  
- «Salut Nienor, fille de Húrin. Nous nous rencontrons une fois encore avant la fin. Je te donne la joie d'avoir enfin retrouvé ton frère, et de le connaître pour ce qu'il est: un lâche meurtrier, fourbe envers ses ennemis et trahissant ses amis, et maudit comme tous les siens: Túrin, fils de Húrin! Mais tu peux sentir en toi-même ce qu'il peut faire de pire.»  
Les mots qu'il prononça furent plus difficiles à assimiler que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais entendu. Elle sut pourtant, puisque l'emprise qu'avait le dragon sur elle avait cessé, que toutes ces paroles étaient vraies. Elle put se souvenir de chaque instant de sa vie. Elle se souvint de sa mère et de sa maison lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle se souvint des elfes et de la recherche de son frère Tùrin. Et, enfin, de sa rencontre avec Turambar, le maître du destin. Jetant un dernier regard vers l'homme qui était à la fois son frère, son époux et le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait dans son ventre, elle cria :  
- «Adieu, O toi, deux fois aimé! A Túrin Turambar turun ambartanen: maître du destin vaincu par le destin! Quel bonheur de mourir!»  
Nienor s'élança alors vers le gouffre de Cabed-en-Aras, devant les yeux même de Brandir qui devrait raconter cette histoire plus tard, et sauta par-dessus la falaise. Cabed-en-Aras, le gouffre, devint alors Cabed Naeramarth, «le Saut du Destin». Bien que le corps de la jeune femme ne fut jamais retrouvé, l'on inscrivit également son nom sur la tombe de Túrin, qui perdit la vie quelques temps plus tard apprenant la vérité, et l'on rajouta, bien des années plus tard, celui de Morwen, leur mère et c'est à cet endroit que reposent encore les corps de tous les proche de Húrin et que «Tol Morwen se dresse encore, solitaire, dans les eaux au large des nouvelles côtes qui furent taillées au temps de la colère des Valar. Mais Húrin n'y est pas, car son destin l'a fait poursuivre sa route, suivi par l'Ombre» et la malédiction portant sur sa famille. 


End file.
